Alone, on yet another Friday night
by lea-pee
Summary: Joe and I had decided to call our dysfunctional relationship quits. Ranger still hadn't made a move. So here I sit on yet another Friday night alone. This is my first FanFic, so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These are Janet Evanovich's characters, and her world. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun.

**Chapter One**

Sucky.....that's my life at the moment.

I'm sitting on my crummy couch alone, on yet another Friday night.

Joe and I had decided to call our dysfunctional relationship quits about a month ago. I hear he's already dating a nurse from St Francis.

Ranger hadn't made a move on me and I've only seen him a few times since my break up with Joe. Each time he seemed to be in a hurry to get away from me. What's that about? It's like he doesn't wanna catch Stephanie cooties.

So here I sit watching reruns of The Nanny, digging into my second tub of Ben and Jerry's. And feelin sorry for myself.

"Hmmm"

I heard the locks tumble and brace myself. Hoping its Ranger, then without turning around my wish is confirmed by the tingling sensation at the back on my neck which always occurs when he's around.

"Babe" his voice evenly calm.

"Ranger" I say without taking my eye's off the t.v.

"If your busy, I can come back later?" Ranger humor. Very funny.

I reached over and turned off the TV. Hoping this could be the start of something between us. I turn to look at Ranger making himself comfy on the other end of the couch. God, he looks delicious.

"So, What brings you by?" That's it Steph, play it cool.

"Actually I have an assignment for you, If your interested?" like I'd ever not me interested in anything Ranger.

"Sure, lets hear it."

"Well if you decide to accept, we need to leave a.s.a.p, our plane leaves from New York at 11.00pm.

"Plane?"

"Yeah, the assignment is for the Government and is in the Caribbean."

Caribbean, I've always wanted to go there.

"What's the catch?"

"You'd have to pretend to be my wife."

With that, my breath caught and my mouth was hanging open. Ranger reached over with his index finger and lifted my chin till my mouth closed.

"I recommended you to my Government contact, thinking that it would be easier to work with someone I was already acquainted with intimately. We need to be convincing as a couple. Also the idea of seeing you in a bikini was very appealing too."

The corners of Rangers mouth turn up into an almost smile.

What, Ranger thinks of our relationship is intimate.

"What would I have to do?" God, I'd do almost any thing to play Rangers wife.

"You'd act like my wife would. We need to befriend a couple on the island who are holidaying there and retreve information on there illegal activies."

"Illegal activities?" Oh, that's right, here I am think fun in the sun with Ranger, forgot it was for work. Dur.

"Yeah, our cover story is that we are professionals from New York who have been unable to conceive and your doctor suggested that we take a vacation and relax and hope nature takes its course." Doesn't seem to hard so far. This could even be fun.

"O.K, that doesn't sound to hard."

"Well this couple, John and Tammy Davies are from San Francisco, they are holidaying in the Caribbean for the next week. They run an adoption agency. On the surface they seem legit. But the government has reason to believe they have been selling babies on the black market. But they have no solid evidence and haven't been able to catch them out, People who are buying from them will not testify, its all in the report."_  
_  
"So that's where we come in? We get friendly, get them to offer us a child and give the everdance to the government?"

"Yep, You in?"

"Hell yes!"

"Great, let's go." Ranger says as he leapt off the couch and over to Rex's cage.

"But I haven't packed?"

"All taken care of Babe, I had Ella shop for us this afternoon. I have your travel clothes ready at Haywood. You can shower and change there when we drop off Rex." Ranger explains while holding the door open for me.

"Wow, you were pretty sure of yourself that I'd say yes."

"No, But I was hoping. My alternative was to ask Jeannie Ellen Burrows." Well that got a full eye roll from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These are Janet Evanovich's characters, and her world. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun.

**Chapter Two**

All set in my new designer pant suit and Gucci pocket book. I was about to leave Rangers apartment when he entered.

"I almost forgot." Ranger exclaimed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Our rings." He slipped mine on and then his. Wow mine were gorgeous. I wonder if Ranger had picked them out or if he had Ella do it.

"Let's go, Tank's waiting to take us to the airport." He said as he led me out the door and into the elevator.

The drive to the airport was quiet, with both Tank and Ranger in there zone. I was thinking to myself how comfortable the rings felt on my finger. I don't remember comfort when I wore the Dick's rings. I did a mental sigh and drifted into sleep.

Before I knew it Ranger was at my door lifting me from the car. Tank was getting our bags. Wow, even the luggage looked expensive.

We said our good byes to Tank and went to check in.

"Welcome to American Airlines Mr. and Mrs. Martinez." said the clerk in a sweet voice as she checked in our bags. She handed us our boarding passes. "Enjoy your flight."

We went through security and it accured to me that Ranger wouldn't have any weapons on him. I guess that would be a first.  
As if reading my mind he said "I have a contact in the Caribbean who will outfit us when we arrive."

First class, this is the way to go, I thought as we were led to our seats. The hostess offered us champagne. Yum.

Once in the air Ranger handed me a folder. "Here study this, let me know if you have any questions and remember from now on you call me Carlos."

The folder was marked, Carlos and Stephanie Martinez, it contained everything, from where we met, to our wedding day. Our Professions. Carlos is a successful Real Estate Developer and I am a Dentist. We'd been married almost five years.

Lived in New York and even owned a dog named Rex.

Attached to the folder was an envelope with all the information gathered so far on John and Tammy Davies. They were 41 and 42 years of age. There were pictures of them and they looked like any other couple. I guess that's why they'd been getting away with there illegal activity for so long.

The steward interrupted my thoughts. "Chicken Kiev or Salisbury Steak, Mrs. Martinez?"

"The steak thank you." Wow the food was succrumptish. I don't remember this on flights I'd been on before. Ranger must have ESPéd me as he gave me a hint of a smile.

According to my watch it was after 2am. I guess that's why I was so tired. Ranger put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. "Get some sleep Babe." He said as he gently kissed my forehead. And with that I was out like a light.

Arriving in the Caribbean we were met my a driver and limo. I guess, game on.

Ranger had his hand on my lower back and ushered me into the backseat of the limo while the driver loaded our bags.

The Resort was incredible, I felt like a princess entering the suite. Everything was so lush. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and Ranger answered it. It was the bell boy with our luggage and room service with Champagne and strawberries. Ranger tipped the guys and closed the door.

"I figure we'd get into the spirit and toast our success." He said as he poured the glasses.

"Success?"

"Wether we get the information or not. I'm sure this is going to be a week to remember." And with that were both took a long slip of our drinks.

"Lets get changed and head down to breakfast. Mays well make an appearance." sounded good to me, I was starving.

I opened the bag Ella had packed for me. I found an itty bitty black bikini, a blue sun dress and a pair of swade sandals.

I grabbed the toilettes bag and ducked into the bathroom. OMG! This bathroom is heaven, and bigger that my whole apartment All glass and chrome with a huge spa bath sunken in the centre. I quickly changed, freshened my make-up and popped my hair up into a pony tail. Making note to christen the tub at the first opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I entered the restaurant with wide eyes. The place was like nothing I'd ever seen before. One side faced the beach with its breath taking view, the other side opened up to the pool with a man made waterfall, Spectacular.

Breakfast was an all you could eat buffet. Where to start, my eye's were darting everywhere, trying to take it all in.

Ranger made a fruit plate for himself and black coffee. I decided to start with the waffles and pancakes and work my way up to bacon and eggs.

During breakfast I scanned the room. To my surprise I spotted the Davies immediately. I looked over to Ranger and saw that he too had spotted them.

"So what's the plan?" I asked inquisitively.

"I think we need to be casual and not come on too strong. We don't wanna scare them off." He said.

So we relaxed and enjoyed our breakfast, all the while keeping an eye and ear out on the Davies.

We were just finishing up breakfast when the Davies began to walk past our table. I accidentally on purpose pushed my chair out as if to get up, sliding right into Tammy Davies. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, are you alright?"

The collision caused Tammy to drop the brouchers she'd been carrying. I bent down to pick them up.

"Look honey," I glanced over to Ranger. "There must be paragliding here."

"Yes" said John Davies "My wife and I are going to the front desk now to book in."

"Aw, that's something I've always wanted to try." I said with excitement.

"That does sound like fun, maybe we should look into that too." said Ranger, gently grabbing my arm and pushing my chair in.

Ranger extended his hand and introduced us. "I'm Carlos and this is my wife Stephanie."

"Good to meet you both. I'm John and this is my wife Tammy."

We headed over to the front desk to ask about the paragliding. It was only a short walk, but on the way the Davies informed us that they were from San Franscio and had arrived at the resort last night.

We were in luck because there were vacancies for paragliding this afternoon. So we made plans to catch up at the pier for our introduction into paragliding.

Ranger and I headed to the pool. This whole resort was so luxurious. We found two vacant sun lounges together and set down.

Ranger began smoothing sun screen over my body. While plastering butterfly kisses across my shoulders. I was is heaven.

We spent the morning enjoying the pool and the warm sun. Ranger mentioned lunch, but I was still full from breakfast.

I was thinking about the huge tub back at the room. Wondering if now was a good time to try it out.

"Something on your mind Babe?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about trying out the tub back at the room."

"Well that's a good idea, I'll order a sandwich from room service and make a few calls while you enjoy the bubbles."

Back at the room. "Oh, that reminds me. I better phone my Mother and let her know I'll be outta town for a week."

"Already taken care of Babe, I had Tank ring and tell her you were on assignment for Rangeman. And Lester volunteered to pick up your skips this week. So nothing to worry about."

The bath was so relaxing and then I felt strong hands on the back of my neck. "Is there room for me?" Ranger whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm" is all I could manage. Bubble bath with Ranger, its like living a dream.

Ranger slowly entered the tub and made his way over to me. He lifted me up and then sat down bringing me to sit on his lap. The warm soapy water and firm bodied Ranger was very relaxing. Ranger began brushing my hair away from my face and neck.

Laying wet open mouth kisses over my skin. Finding my mouth, he entered his tongue. It had been ages since I'd had one of Ranges passionate kisses which left me weak. I wanted it to last forever. But all too soon the water was cooling off.

Ranger hopped out first and held out a big fluffy white towel and folded me in. Then drying off himself I couldn't help but notice his bulging muscles and tight arse. "See something you like Babe?" he said with a cheeky grin.

It was getting late and we had a job to do. I slipped on a tank top and pulled on a pair of daisy duke denim shorts.

Ranger looked the part exiting from the bathroom in a singlet and boardies.

"Ready, Babe?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." What have I gotten myself into, I've never paraglided before. The closest I'd come to it was jumping of my parents garage and that hadn't turned out too well.

Ranger must have picked up on my apprehension because he said "You're with me Babe, you'll be perfectly safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Apparently Ranger was an experienced paraglider. So he suggested that we paraglide together, tandem. Fine by me.

After our 20 minute briefing the Davies insisted that Carlos and I go first, as it was my first time.

Ranger and I were strapped together as we slowly took off. I had my eyes shut tightly. I could feel the cool ocean breeze as we began to lift higher into the air. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'd dreamed of flying ever since I could remember. I was shaking like a leaf. "Breathe Babe" I concentrated on my breathing. It began to even out. "Open your eye's Babe".

I opened my eyes. We were rising from the earth and the view was spectacular.

I was flying and a calm flooded across me. It was almost spiritual.

All too soon it was over and we'd landed safely on the sand. Once unharnest I flung my arms around Ranger and kissed him as if my life depended on it. "Wow".

Tammy and John had set off immediately after our landing. We watched them from the sand dunes until they landed.

We raced down to greet them. We were all on a high.

John suggested we meet up for drinks tonight and maybe head to one of the night clubs in town for dancing. Sounded good to us.

We headed back to our suite. I showered and washed my hair. I slipped into one of the fluffy white robes supplied by the Resort.

I new I should have a nap before dinner if I was going to be alert tonight. But I simply couldn't unwind. The excitement of this afternoon was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Ranger threw me a 200 watt smile which heated me and sent electric shocks to my doo dah.

"Babe why don't you go over the file again, we can't afford to make a mistake tonight."

"O.k" I said, as Ranger entered the bathroom for his shower.

I must have fallen asleep while going over the file because I felt Rangers warm breath on my cheek and him whispering for me to wake up.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

"I thought you'd want to use the bathroom and do the hair and make up thing before heading down to the restaurant. You have 30 minutes." Ranger said with his signature almost smile.

"30 minutes! Shit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I growled.

"I tried, but you were dead to the world and you looked so peaceful."

I went through the suit case and hung a few things up. There was a little black dress which would be perfect of dancing and four inch fuck me pumps. Ella had also packed a little satin bag, it was filled with allsorts of jewellery. I found the perfect accessories to go with the outfit and marched into the bathroom.

My hair was behaving itself, much to my amazement. So it didn't take long to get ready after all.

When I emerged from the bathroom Ranger was standing there looking handsome as ever his hair loose, in black slacks and a midnight blue shirt. Around his neck was a leather strap with a silver pendant hanging from it. I just wanted to forget about dinner and lick Ranger from head to toe.

Ranger was snapping his fingers in my face trying to get my attention. "Sorry" I said, "Guess my mind wondered off" I grabbed my clutch purse and was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These are Janet Evanovich's characters, and her world. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun.

Disclaimer: The song mentioned in this chapter is Todo Cambio by Camila. I'm just borrowing.

**Chapter Five**

We walked into the restaurant arm in arm. Ranger had been so attentive to me, I was really enjoying myself and pretending to be Rangers wife was just too easy.

The candle light and soft music really added to the romantic atmosphere. The waiter brought us wine and bread. Everything on the menu looked divine.

Ranger ordered salad and grilled chicken. What a waste. I ordered lobster mornay. A bit extravagant I know. But I'd never had it before. So I figured that this week was gonna be a week of firsts.

Ranger just smiled. I think he was enjoying himself too.

We breezed through dinner with minimal conversation. Not unusual for us. It felt comfortable.

We held hands and walked along the jetty taking in the view of the lights reflecting on the water. Ranger brought me into his arms and began to kiss me. Softy at first and then deepening it as I left him enter my mouth with his tongue. Our bodies were pressed tightly together from ankles to shoulders. Things were really heating up when we heard someone clearing there throat.

We separated to find John and Tammy standing there and we all let out a little giggle. Tammy asked if we were on our honeymoon. As we walked back to the resort I explained that we had been married for almost five years and we were on vacation due to doctors orders. I couldn't believe my luck. It felt so natural to be talking to her about all of this. I even had myself believing it. I could hear Ranger and John chatting behind us as we headed towards the bar. I was taken aback at the fact that Ranger was having a normal everyday conversation. The Ranger I knew only spoke when need and then only one word at a time. Wow.

We headed through the lobby over to the bar. Tammy ordered a tequila sunrise, so I decided to have the same. Ranger raised an eyebrow at that. Oops I forgot, that's right I'm actually working and I'm a real light weight when it comes to alcohol. I guess I could just sip it slowly.

Conversation was pleasant over drinks. John and Tammy had been to the resort before and new all the top places to go.

Ranger asked if they'd be our tour guides since we seem to have similar interests. They willingly agreed.

It was getting late, so we decided to head into town to a night club Tammy and John recommended. We all piled into a taxi.

We followed John and Tammy entering the night club, found a table towards to back. The club was quiet dark and there was a live band. They had a good rhythm going. But I didn't understand the words. Ranger leaned over and said "there singing in Spanish, it's the main language here."

We ordered drinks, this time I went with a bottle of sparkling water. The band was great, it wasn't too long before Ranger asked me to dance. He was a great dancer. The song finished and we were about to head of the dance for, but as the next song started, Ranger grabbed my arm and pulled me back on the dance floor. "I love this song, it reminds me of you" he said.

I was enjoying the beat but it was annoying not being unable to understand the song that reminded him of me. "would you like me to translate it babe?"

"Yes please." I said as he moved closer and began to whisper into my ear.

"Everything changed when I saw you"  
"From black and white into colour I became"  
"and it was so easy to love you so much"  
"something I never imagined was giving my love with one look"  
"Everything trembled inside of me"  
"the universe wrote you were for me"  
"something I never imagined was to loose myself in your love"  
"It just happened and I am already all Yours"

Was it true? Was this how Ranger really felt about me?

"Before spending more time with you, love,

I have to say you are the love of my life"  
"Before loving you more listen, please, let me say that I gave you everything and there's no way to explain or see this I just felt it"  
"I know it's not easy to say I love you"  
"I was not expecting this either but love is like this, it just happened"  
"and I am already all yours"

I didn't know what to say. Tears began to pool in my eyes. The song came to an end.

Ranger pulled back and looked me in the eyes and said "I love you Stephanie, with all my heart."

"I love you too Carlos."

We kissed. The most bone retching, passionate kiss I've ever felt. As our lips parted Ranger smiled his 200 watt smile and led me back to our table. Tammy and John had also been dancing and followed us back to the table.

"Wow you two certainly put on a show" expressed John.

"There obviously very much in love John" giggled Tammy.

I blushed bright red. Ranger leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

A waitress approached our table and took our drink order. More dancing and casual conversation for the rest of the night.

Back at the resort we said our good nights to Tammy and John. Tammy reminding me that we had planned to go shopping in town tomorrow afternoon.

_(the song is Todo Cambio by Camila)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was a little nervous walking back to our suite, I wasn't sure anymore what was real and what was pretend. If Ranger really felt love for me like in the song, why hadn't he said anything before? My head was spinning with all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

Before I knew it Ranger was opening the door to our suite. He swooped me up in his arms and carried me into the room closing the door with his foot. Lowering me onto the bed he turned on the bedside light giving the room a soft glow.

He began taking my shoes off and rubbing my feet in his fingers lowering his mouth to kiss the soles of my feet. Slowly working his lips up my legs. Lower and closer to my hot core. All the time not loosing eye contact with me. "Your so

beautiful Babe" he whispered as he began his decent.....

I awoke in damp sheet and a firm mocha latte pillow. My tongue reached out to lick the dark chocolate nibble in my line of sight. "You can wake me up like that every morning Babe."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." My voice sounded husky, guess that's from screaming Carlos' name all night long.

"Don't stop, I like it." Ranger was wearing his wolf grin. Funny I don't remember Ranger being so happy or smiling so much as he has done lately.

"That's because you make me happy" he said. Dam ESP.

"I'm gonna have a shower" I said as I climbed off the bed.

"Mind if I join you?" Nodding was all I could manage.

The hot water felt wonderful on my aching muscles. I'd obviously used muscles last night I hadn't used before. That thought made me blush. Ranger squeezed shampoo into my hair and massaged my scalp. What he could do with those fingers. God, he was magic.

Finishing up in the bathroom, we dressed and headed down to the restaurant for lunch. Guess we slept through breakfast.

Lunch was plentiful and Ranger and I could barely keep our hands of each other.

Before too long it was time to meet up with the Davies. I was surprised at how easy it was to spend time with them, knowing what they are capable of. Maybe it had all been a mistake. "Deep thoughts Babe?" Ranger said quietly. 

"Yeah, I guess...."

Tammy's voice snapped me out of it. "I know this great little shop in one of the arcades, it has the most beautiful jewellery, I must take you there Stephanie."

"Actually I'd like to get Stephanie a special piece to remember this trip." Ranger said out loud.

Tammy was right, the shop was small, but packed with the most amazing jewels. Ranger seemed captured with something in the display cabinet at the back. I tried to look over his shoulder, but he wouldn't let me. He was speaking Spanish to the owner and then handed over his credit card. I didn't have to wait too long. He presented me with the most beautiful necklace. Tammy was nearly nearly wetting herself.

"I don't want you to spend so much money on me Carlos." I said.

"You're worth every penny and more" he insisted.

"Thank you Carlos, I love it and I love you."

"I love you too Babe." He put his arms around my waist and exited the shop, we began to stroll down the board walk. 

Tammy and John stopped to admire a painting. It was a sea scape. All the local arts and crafts were so colourful and different to what was available in Jersey. John and Tammy were bartering with the owner who was speaking in very poor English.

Ranger stepped in and began translating English to Spanish. They settled on a price which left everyone happy. 

"Wow Carlos, we should bring you on every trip with us. That was amazing." said John in awe.

The afternoon was spent wondering the street and stopping at a local cafe for coffee. I let out a huge yawn and everyone laught. "Think its time we head back" said Tammy. "Stephanie needs a nap."

Laying in bed with a Cuban sex god was probably not going to be real restful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke feeling energized which was a surprise considering I hadn't actually gotten much sleep. I reached over to the other side of the bed and it was empty and the sheets were cool. I stood up and stared at the empty bed. I could feel the smile on my face. When was the last time I felt so happy I asked myself. Never, I've never felt this happy ever. But this is not real I remind myself. This is the world of pretend and I was here to do a job.

I scampered into the bathroom where there was a folded piece of paper jammed into the mirror frame with the word 'Babe' printed in Ranger's beautiful handwriting.

I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.  
I've decided to go for a run along the beach.

I'll be back for breakfast.  
love Carlos.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Yep, the smile is still there.

Cut it out I tell myself as I jump into the shower. Ranger doesn't want a giddy school girl, you need to snap out of it.

Breakfast was fast becoming my favourite meal here. All the tropical fruit, waffles and bacon I could eat.

It occurred to me that I'd like to capture these moments.

"Maybe we should get a camera Carlos, it would be the touristy thing to do." I asked.

"Of course Babe, I'm sure there'd be a good one available at the gift shop in the lobby."

Ranger brought me the top of the line Canon, way to expensive but it did fit perfectly with our professional personas.

"Stephanie! Carlos! Over here."

It was Tammy waving from the other side of the lobby. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed over to greet her.

"John and I have hired a car and are heading out for a drive. Would you two like to join us?"

"That sounds perfect. I was planning on taking some photo's of the area today." I explained holding up the camera.

It had been a long day but our mission was right on track. Back in our suite Ranger and I went over the conversations we'd shared with the Davies.

Tammy went into great detail about adoption. I'm sure she was feeling me out on the subject.

Ranger too had a similar conversation with John.

"You're doing a great job Babe." Ranger said, bringing me into a hug.

We decided to order dinner in our suite. We'd done enough work for one day.

"Time to unwind" Ranger said with a wolf grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I walked out of the dressing room in yet another designer outfit Ella had packed for me. I'm really going to miss all this spoiling when we go home. With that thought I felt sad. Not for the loss of luxury, but for the loss of Ranger. Having him so close and all mine this week has been like a dream come true and it was coming to an end all too soon.

Ranger was sitting on the lounge in our suite staring out the window at the magnificent view.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped ever so slightly.

"You need to be more aware of your surrounding" I teased.

Ranger looked up at me with his molten chocolate eyes. They looked a little sad too. Before I got a chance to ask him about it he had jumped straight into business.

"Today is the day we get some answers from the Davies." he said directly. I agreed with a nod.

"I think the best approach is to be direct." I suggested.

Ranger agreed and we set out our plan.

Once wired, Ranger called Tammy and John, asking them to lunch at the restaurant.

I had my phony email and phone numbers memorized and ready to exchange hoping everything would go to plan.

Lunch went perfectly as if scripted. We'd been direct with the Davies and told them we were desperate for a child no matter what the cost. They assured us they had exactly what we needed and they would be in touch as soon as they were back at work next week.

Mission accomplished. So why was I feeling so miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Our last day here in Aruba.

My last chance to stroll along the jetty and get a few photos. The sun was shining and the warm breeze whispered through my hair.

I was packed and had my pocket book swung over my shoulder. Ranger entered the room and informed me he had finalized our account and that the limo was waiting to take us to the airport. Just then a young man arrived to take our luggage.

I swirled around taking in one last look at our suite.

"Maybe we could come back one day?" I said in a small voice, mainly to myself.

Ranger reached for my hand and we walked down to the waiting limo in silence.

On the plane trip home Ranger was very professional. He had his laptop out and was compiling a report of our mission. He debriefed me then inserted the SD card from the camera. There were some great shots. Some scenic, some of Ranger, some of me and some of us together.

Tank was waiting for us as we exited the airport. We drove directly to my apartment and Ranger walked me up. Carrying my luggage.

"I had a good time" I said, trying to smile.

"Me too" Ranger replied. "Well Tank's waiting, I'll have someone drop Rex off later."

We held eye contact for another minute, he turned and walked out the door.  
I quickly closed it and slid the chain across. Then slowly sunk to the floor sobbing.

I awoke to my phone ring.

"Hello" I said groggily.

"This is your Mother, so, your finally home?" it wasn't a question.

"Yes Mum, I got in last night."

"Are you coming for dinner? There'll be pineapple upside down cake." She knew that would get me. "And bring Joseph, we have seen the two of you in ages."

"I told you Mum, Joe and I aren't together anymore."

"But he was your last chance at happiness" she exclaimed.

"I don't want that kind of happiness Mum." God, I'm home less than 24 hours and it's already started.

"Well, come to dinner and we'll talk about it, see you at six." and she hung up before I could protest.

Since I'm awake, I mays well go to the office and get the inquisition over with.

"Hey Connie, Any FTA's?" I asked, powering through the door.

"No, Lester has you up to date." Great.

"So where have you been? I want details." Connie asked.

"Had an assignment outta town for RangeMan." I answered.

"Well I know that much, I want the nitty gritty." she insisted.

"Where's Lula?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

"O.K. Well I got stuff to do, so I'll talk to you later." And with that I was out the door.

I raced out to my POS (piece of shit) car and took off. But where to go I asked myself as I headed down Hamilton Street.

Before I knew it I was turning onto Haywood Street. Well I guess my car has a mind of it's own. But since I'm here I can drop in and thank Lester for taking care of my skips.

The doors opened to the elevator and I walked slam dunk into Ranger.

"Babe"

"Sorry Ranger" I didn't meet his eyes. "I'm here to see Lester, I wanna thank him for taking my skips while I was away."

"Lester is on leave, wont be back till next week, but I'll pass on the message."

"Since your here Babe, I. was. wondering...if you're free for dinner tonight?" did Ranger sound nervous?

"What, like a date?" I questioned

"Yeah, I missed you last night." Wow, Ranger missed me.

"Um, um, my Mum is expecting me for dinner." Shit!

"Maybe tomorrow night then?" he looked hopeful.

I nodded, real cool Stephanie.

"I'll pick you up at Seven then." he brushed a quick kiss on my lips and he was gone.

Dinner with my parents was the usual. Luckily Grandma had a male friend over, so that took a bit of pressure off the 'what are you doing with your life' speech my Mother normally issues.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Morning Connie, any skips?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Not this morning Steph." she replied.

"O.K, well I'm taking the day off then. Catchya later." And with that I hung up the phone and dialed Mr. Alexander my hairdresser.

"I'm hoping Mr. Alexander will be able to fit me in today. It's Stephanie Plum."

"Sure Stephanie will two this afternoon be ok?"

"That's perfect, see you then. Thank you."

Four hours to shop for the perfect outfit. On my way over to Macy's I stopped to pick up my photos taken last week.

There's a perfect one of me and Ranger. So I decide to purchase a frame and present it to him tonight as a thank you present for including me on his mission.

Macy's has a whole new line of stock in there 'Miss' section. I grabbed an arm full of things and whisked them into the change rooms.

After a while I hit the perfect dress. It's midnight blue and fits all the right places perfectly.

Off to Victoria Secret for matching undies. Yay! They were having a sale, so not only did I pick up matching undies by extras in an assortment of colours.

I stopped at the food court for a bite before heading over to see Mr. Alexander.

Double cheese burger with bacon and chilly fries, chased by a large chocolate shake.

Mr. Alexander did a great job with my mop, wish I could do it like that a home.

I rushed up to my apartment. Only two hours to get ready. I dropped a couple of grapes into Rex's cage and tap the side of the glass. "So Rex, no time to chat, I have a hot date." I giggle.

I throw my packages on the bed and then head to the bathroom for my ritual of scrub, shave, pluck and moisturize.

Then into the bedroom and slip into my new outfit. I turn to take a look in the full length mirror behind the door. Not too bad. I say to myself as I hear a knock at the door. Who could that be? Ranger doesn't knock.

I scurry out to the foyer and open the door to see drop dead gorgeous in black Armani holding the most perfect red rose.

"You look stunning Babe" he says with a 200 watt smile and handing me the rose.

"You look pretty stunning yourself" I gush.

"Are you ready Babe, I have a car waiting." he explains.

"Yep" I answer dropping my lip gloss and key into my purse. "Oh wait! I have something for you." I past him the framed photo. "I wanted to thank you for including me in your mission."

"Thank you, I love it." He said reaching down to kiss my cheek.

Oh my god, Ranger has a limo, I look at him in question.

He just smiles and shows me to my seat.

The car heads out of town. Before long we arrive at a restaurant, it looks expensive. "Have you been here before?" I question.

"I've brought clients here. The food is good and there is dancing."

Dinner and dancing are wonderful. I'm having such a good time. It feels like where back in the Caribbean.

"I don't want this to end." Ranger states in the middle of the dance floor.

"This?" I ask.

"This, Us, last week was the best week of my life." Ranger says and he stops dancing and begins to go down on one knee.

I'm standing there completely stunned.

"I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum and I want to be with you always, will you marry me?"

Um, um, this is so sudden, no it's not, you've been waiting for this moment for years Steph, and he's waiting for your answer.

"Yes."

Ranger grabs me and spins me around and I hear applause surrounding us. I guess we put on a good show. People come up to congratulate us.

Settling into the limo, Ranger tells the driver to take us home.

"Home?"

"To the bat cave." he says with a laugh.

The End


End file.
